<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отцеубийца by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385761">Отцеубийца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett'>NatBarrett (ttimsshel)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel'>ttimsshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Старик сказал: "Даже твоего отца". Как будто для Коннора это что-то значило.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отцеубийца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/783479">Patricide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolee/pseuds/Isolee">Isolee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ещё до того, как Коннор узнал это слово, в его голове поселилась мысль: каково это — убить своего отца? Сложность значения кровного родства в противовес значению семьи. «Кто мой отец?» — вопрос неверный, уступает место вопросу, который поистине имел смысл: «Что такое отец?»<br/>
У него было подобие отца, которым Ахиллес так отчаянно пытался стать, в отличие от человека, о котором Коннор столько слышал, но ни разу не встречал.<br/>
Он думал о кровном родстве много раз, чаще всего в моменты особенного плохого настроения Ахиллеса, когда, например, его нога болела сильнее обычного; когда шёл дождь, когда падал снег, когда солнце светило не так… или любой другой повод — старику не нужно было искать. Поначалу он злился из-за того, как медленно Коннор учится. И Коннор старался изо всех сил, упорно стоял на своём, но временами мысль о кровном родстве пугала его.<br/>
Коннор полагал, что никто не будет упрекать его за чувства, что он испытывает к Хэйтему Кенуэю с юношеских годов — чувства резкие и гневные, но чувства сбитого с толку человека. Но они бесконечно беспокоили его самого, когда какая-то его часть хотела развернуться и убежать от взгляда, которым на него смотрел Хэйтем с портрета на тускло освещённой стене в подвале поместья. Иногда его взгляд казался хладнокровным, иногда смотрел без какой-либо злобы, сколько бы Коннор ни пытался её там отыскать. В те пару раз, что он видел Хэйтема на улицах Бостона и площади в Нью-Йорке, сердце начинало бешено биться о рёбра, а дыхание учащалось, и Коннор не мог понять, почему.<br/>
То есть, конечно, он понимал, <em>почему</em>. Этот человек — его отец. Они даже успели встретиться взглядами, как будто Коннору нужны были для того ещё доказательства.<br/>
Понять он не мог того, почему для него это вообще что-то значит. Хэйтем всегда ассоциировался у него лишь с тем злом, что привнёс в колонии, в мир Коннора, и, насколько он слышал, в чужие миры тоже.<br/>
— Ты глупый мальчишка, Коннор, несмотря на то, что умный, — сказал ему Ахиллес, перекрикивая шум от плотников из гостиной и столяров со двора. — Хэйтем, возможно, для тебя был всего лишь легендой все семнадцать лет твоей жизни, но теперь-то он настоящий, и тебе нужно с ним разобраться.<br/>
В тот раз Коннор сорвал с себя напускную вежливость (хотя бы потому, что знал, что старик на него за это не обидится — и значило ли это, что они семья, или у них просто особенные отношения?) и ответил ему что-то об отцах и стариках; а потом отправился на Багамы прямо в сезон ураганов, движимый собственным плохим настроением и новыми ругательствами, которым так тщательно обучили его моряки с «Аквилы».<br/>
Но мысли, которые преследовали его, вызывали у Коннора постоянную головную боль; они заставляли его сжимать челюсти, и от состояния этого его настроение скакало вверх и вниз, вынуждая Коннора чувствовать себя кораблём без штурвала. Мысль о том, что он беззащитен и не способен контролировать события в своей же жизни выбивала его из равновесия на ветках деревьев своими внезапными атаками головокружением.<br/>
— Мой дорогой! — воскликнула Диана, когда Коннор поинтересовался её мнением о происходящих с ним событиях, о многом сознательно умолчав. Она выпрямилась и разгладила юбки, выглядя при этом настолько серьёзной, будто решала не проблемы юнца, а разрабатывала стратегию важного сражения. — Мне вот, кажется, что ты просто пытаешься смириться с тем фактом, что твой отец — простой человек.<br/>
Коннор с сомнением подумал, что кто-то когда-либо называл Великого Магистра Ордена Тамплиеров простым человеком, и это, видимо, отразилось на его лице, поскольку Диана, очевидно с ним совершенно несогласная, нахмурилась так сильно, как, на памяти Коннора, не хмурилась никогда.<br/>
— Большинству детей рано или поздно нужно понять, что их родители не идеальны, Коннор. Они начинают подвергать сомнению поступки и качества своих родителей, будучи в возрасте, когда сами могут принимать решения. Родители — обычные люди, которые… могут ошибаться, — сказала она и нежно посмотрела на него, как будто он был одним из её сыновей или сыновей Кэтрин и нуждался в утешении после того, как ударился пальцем. — Может, тебе ещё лишь предстоит пройти через это.<br/>
Выслушивая извинения за то, что Диана случайно назвала его ребёнком, Коннор поблагодарил её и попросил прощения. Обдумав её слова, он решил, что, возможно, этому есть другое объяснение. Образ отца, выстроенный на слухах, представал перед ним безжалостными преступником без толики милосердия, которым обладало большинство людей. Идеальным убийцей.<br/>
Коннор даже представить не мог, что настолько злой человек вообще может существовать.<br/>
И только убедился в этом, когда Хэйтем напал на него в церкви и пообещал перерезать глотку.<br/>
Наша связь с ним, думал Коннор, только кровная. Связь, которая оборвётся, когда один из них погибнет от руки другого.<br/>
Но разве не было ему интересно? Разве не задавался он вопросом, кто этот человек и почему он так поступает? Коннор считал, что то, что он не убил Хэйтема, — его провал, но, чтобы достать Хэйтема, нужно было выждать, потому как в их игре было нечто большее, чем месть, или защита, или подтверждение, или всё то, что он искал. Года построения образа врага из пепла и сожалений пришлось оставить позади, и Коннор вынужден был держать себя в руках для достижения цели.<br/>
И, конечно, всё изменилось. И будь оно проклято. Болезненное влечение к этому человеку вскоре уже не могло оправдываться простым любопытством. А он был человеком, понял Коннор. Хэйтем не был демоном, Хэйтем не был злом во плоти. Ахиллес, конечно, с ним не согласился, когда Коннор решил поделиться со стариком своими мыслями.<br/>
— Ты не сможешь изменить такого человека, как Хэйтем, — сказал старик, будучи то ли расстроенным, то ли разгневанным. Впрочем, одно другому не мешало.<br/>
— И заставить изменить твоё мнение тоже не смогу, потому что вот настолько вы похожи, — возразил Коннор и ушёл так быстро, что хромающий Ахиллес за ним не поспел.<br/>
И теперь, во время их погони за Чёрчем, длившейся уже неделю, посреди неспокойной ночи в Карибском море, Коннор вспоминал слова Дианы, и понимал, что «истина» — слишком сложное слово, вмещающее в себе несколько граней, а не одну, как он полагал раньше. Он не думал, что о чужих поступках можно судить, не деля их на правильные и неправильные с моральной точки зрения, никогда не подозревал, что их последствия могут быть фактором. Но Хэйтем — он особенный, его природа была неоднозначна. В том, что Хэйтем являлся отцом Коннора, сомнений не оставалось, как и в том, что он человек, а не чудовище. Коннор пришёл к этому выводу, наблюдая за тем, как Хэйтем вздрагивает, как он морщится, стряхивая дождевые капли со своего плаща. Так или иначе, все его действия были оправданы в ключе, в котором Коннор их никогда не рассматривал. Коннор начинал думать, что он не просто не может контролировать события в своей жизни — они происходят независимо от него.<br/>
Но всё же.<br/>
Всё же, размышлял  Коннор, неосознанно вытягивая руку вверх просто чтобы потрогать ткань мокрого тёмно-красного жилета Хэйтема, у него не сложилось никаких отношений с этим человеком, не было чувства, что они знакомы, и о Хэйтеме он всегда думал, лишь как об образе.<br/>
В каюте капитана стояла влажность от непогоды и сушки одежды на самодельных верёвках; а с палубы раздавались приглушенные голоса моряков, следящих за безопасностью корабля в небольшой бухте, где они на ночь сбросили якорь. Капли дождя всё ещё сильно стучали по окнам, но даже беспокойный Коннор потерпит это, теряя ещё одну ночь погони из-за такой погоды.<br/>
В момент, когда Хэйтем обернулся и схватил его за запястье, трепет и грусть сменились осторожным подозрением.<br/>
— Ну и что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — спросил он, и Коннор неуверенно попытался вырвать свою руку из его хватки. Хэйтем не сдвинулся с места, но беспокойства в его взгляде поубавилось.<br/>
— Чего ты боишься? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Коннор, и, если других людей его ровный спокойный тон голоса обычно сбивал с толку или даже провоцировал, то с Хэйтемом это не срабатывало.<br/>
— Я не боюсь, мальчик. Я всегда настороже, — ответил Хэйтем. — Насколько я понял, Эдип для тебя — образец для подражания.<br/>
Коннор сравнивал руку Хэйтема со своей. Они совсем не были похожи друг на друга, что только подтверждало то, о чём он думал, даже если в этом, скорее всего, не было «простоты», о которой говорила Диана. Пальцы Коннора были длинными, мозолистыми и шершавыми. Хэйтем был мягок под кожей, которая сама давно загрубела от постоянного держания сабли.<br/>
— Отцеубийца, — кивнул Коннор и расслабил свою ладонь, и опущенный на Хэйтема вес его руки заставил того приблизиться на полшага. — В противоположность детоубийце?<br/>
Хэйтем смотрел на него поверх своего длинного носа. Его верхняя губа приподнялась, когда он отпустил запястье Коннора. Сказал с удивлением:<br/>
— Отцеубийца — сильно сказано.<br/>
— Мой старик заставил меня посмотреть это слово в словаре, — признался Коннор. Ему показалось, что по телу Хэйтема пробежала едва заметная дрожь. Не будь он самим собой и не стой так близко к Хэйтему, то ни за что бы этого не заметил.<br/>
— А, так твой старик — не я, — пробормотал Хэйтем. — Мне, по крайней мере, стало от этого легче.<br/>
— Не ты, — согласился с ним Коннор. — Ты — просто старик.<br/>
Внезапное удивление в глазах Хэйтема сменилось его быстрым рывком, когда Коннор ослабил бдительность. Ему, почему-то, не хотелось сопротивляться тому, как Хэйтем взял обе его руки в крепкий захват. Да и зачем? подумал он, когда Хэйтем прижался к нему ближе.<br/>
— Я, понимаешь ли, даже не подозревал, что ты умеешь шутить.<br/>
Коннор подумывал (если он вообще в тот момент мог думать) сказать ему о том, что он ещё умеет, но это всё равно не дало бы никакого результата.<br/>
Коннор целовал кого-то не в первый раз и не в первый раз же позволял кому-то поцеловать себя. Но это был первый раз, когда другой человек, прижимающийся к нему, целовал его так, словно ничего другого в этом мире не желал больше. Коннор понял, что теряет контроль, когда чужой язык столкнулся с его собственным, но в этот раз он точно знал, что контроль теряет и Хэйтем, и потому его рука отпустила его запястья и скользнула ниже, чтобы схватить Коннора за бёдра и толкнуть его к стене; и Коннор так и не пришёл в чувство, даже ударившись об неё головой.<br/>
Он не зря думал, что любовником Хэйтем будет таким же жёстким, как и главарём. Зубы двинулись вверх по шее Коннора по его яремной вене, и Коннор был рад тому, что смирился, как выразилась Диана, когда почувствовал сбившееся дыхание Хэйтема у своего уха и начал расстёгивать тёмно-красный жилет, с которого всё и началось.<br/>
Внутри Коннора всегда были голод и горячность, о которых он не задумывался, но из-за них сейчас он терял голову, и так старался вернуть контроль, и вместе с этим удивлялся тому, каким чудом Хэйтему удалось отстегнуть пояс с саблей; и задыхался, и стонал, когда чужие руки спускали штаны с его бёдер.<br/>
— Что? — спросил Хэйтем грубо и резко, будто вся его природа состояла из этой грубости и резкости.<br/>
— Голова кружится, — пробормотал Коннор; мысли взлетали и падали, он не мог внятно говорить.<br/>
Затем Хэйтем толкнул его к койке, языком провёл по животу, и Коннор подумал, что всё закончится, даже не успев начаться. Но Хэйтем точно знал, что делал, и, хотя голова не переставала кружиться, Коннор это чувствовал. Чувствовал эту игру фрикции и сбитого дыхания, являясь её частью. Его накрыло теплом и напряжением, когда Хэйтем наконец обнял его, заставляя забыть обо всём — как будто они на корабле с сотней чужих душ, и никогда не делали тех ошибок, и не сожалели о своих поступках.<br/>
Коннор вонзался ногтями в его кожу, когда их тела плотно прижимались друг к другу, а Хэйтем шипел и стонал попеременно, требовал, командовал им, ругался. Пальцы Коннор с силой сжал в волосах Хэйтема, и так и не смог отпустить их, не когда Хэйтем до конца заполнил его. Коннор повторял мантрой <em>двигайся, двигайся</em>, и Хэйтем от этого полностью терял самообладание. Он цеплялся за Коннора, он толкался сильнее, а потом Коннор внезапно <em>смог</em> выпустить из пальцев его волосы.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Спустя два дня они поймали Чёрча, и тогда Коннор понял, что вещи не должны возвращаться в привычное русло. Люди совершают ошибки, на то они и люди. Ошибки, что наделал он сам, и ошибки Хэйтема были совершенно разными, потому что они сами пытались достигнуть разных целей, а потом ими двигали разные причины. И неважно, действуй Коннор сам по себе или следуя заповедям Братства, он мог бы попытаться предсказать будущее, но никогда не расширит масштабы своего видения, а Хэйтем этого не понимал.<br/>
В конце концов, речь никогда не шла об отцеубийцах. Коннор говорил себе это в другие дождливые ночи, когда, казалось, он не просто не мог контролировать события в своей жизни, но сами события насмехались над ним за его попытки поступать правильно. В конце концов, речь шла о возможностях и последствиях. И о времени. Время — это всё в выборе, нужном сделать в своей жизни, в которой он — всего лишь пешка.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Эдип - персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, убивший своего отца и взявший в жёны свою мать</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>